


Stars

by orphan_account



Series: The many lives of the lady who cried. [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding by drawing and looking at the sky while talking, F/F, angst towards the end, happy ending? maybe, no beta read, tooth rotting fluff turns into angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night sky is filled with wonder, thats what the brunette girl says.Marta loves it.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to finish and upload, I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't strange to see a certain person out this late, but in this certain location it was odd - maybe dangerous? Definitely dangerous.

A cult town in the Arizona desert called 'templegate', filled with corpses of certain things that used to be alive and well, thats where she was.

Whom is she you ask? Well, I shall answer;

Crow was her name, a person whom was in a sea filled with her own trauma; Crow wasn't her actual name but she never did use her actual name in a while - she could barely remember it in fact, it only remained as a distant taste in her mouth, a unsweet harsh food that she never liked at all.

Crow had a simple explanation for her alias, her most favorite bird was the crow; Smart birds who remembered the good ones and stayed away from the bad ones, she had longed to be like them. 

_____

Crow's snap back to reality was as harsh as ever, like her falling from a soft cloud onto the hard, solid and cold ground without anything to protect her from injury; The dark haired brunette got up as she opened her eyes and scanned her area, she had taken refuge in an house that seemed to be safe yet odd - the doors were taller than most, seemingly to fit someone taller, but who? She pondered about it for a while until she got bored of thinking about it and daydreamed about what she had gone through for a while.

She had hopped trains to get to Arizona, far away from her past as possible; She didn't kill anyone, she didn't commit any sort of crimes - her past was too much for her to bare, it left a sour taste on her tongue that she could never handle.

The feminine and short figure walked into a 'bathroom' of some sorts, she looked into the mirror.

Crow looked average; Short dark brunette hair in a bobcut with fringe bangs that almost covered her eyes but were always swept away, slightly tan skin due to her roots with a slight sunburn due to the unforgiving and cruel sun, deep and dark brown eyes that had slight bags under them due to past and semi-current events, glasses that helped her see - she was semi-chubby too.

See? Average, nothing really special about her really, thats what she thought in her head - She thinks that everyone has their own story that are probably more interesting than her's.

She walked back to the bedroom that she was daydreaming in and sat on the bed after picking up her three bags; She had her phone, a charger, some art stuff and a few stuffed animals in the first one.

In the second one she had clothes and some more stuffed animals, she loved how stuffed animals could give her an almost alien comfort that no one else could understand - and in the third bag she had food and some water.

After she hid the bags she heard the door open from downstairs, she quickly brought her bags under the bed and then also went under it to hide - who was it? That was the question racing around in her mind, she had somehow sneaked into the cult down without getting caught, was she gonna get caught and skinned alive now? Who knows.

Footsteps led up the stairs, a few seconds after that the bedroom door opened as Crow's heart raced, her blood rushed through her veins as she held back a few tears - she saw the axe drag across the floor and knew whom the person was - oh god, she was gonna die.

Crow had seen the tall lady from afar, she saw her kill people in the town as well - her name was Marta, Crow knew this because she heard her name being yelled when the town's people started to run in a panic from her almost daily and nightly.

She was terrifying, yet Crow felt attracted to her in a way yet if you asked her if she was she would deny it.

"I know someone is in here" Marta spoke in her raspy voice, but in a slightly gentle tone "I can sense that you are afraid." Crow gulped a little as Marta walked closer, then yelping as she laid on the floor to look under the bed due to being very VERY tall.

"Crawl out from under their, don't be afraid." Marta replied, even though her tone was gentle it seemed cold, as cold as the dirt ground during the winter that Crow used to trip and fall onto as she was kicked and laughed at; But her voice gave an odd sense of comfort to the shorter brunette, almost like a mother's warm embrace as she comforted her crying child.

Crow crawled out from under the bed and looked up at Marta, whom laid her axe-thing as a few thoughts entered her mind; who was this short girl, why was she here in a place like this and why does she want to protect her?

Feelings are weird.


End file.
